


Vlog #100

by Stardreamt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: The Wonkru battle from Ethan's point of view if he was a youtube vlogger





	Vlog #100

Hey guys welcome back to my channel! It’s ya boy Ethan coming at you from Wonkru! We really out here ready to go to war, uh  
*of in the distance* “Ethan!”  
Oh no that’s Octavia. I gotta go train! Bye!

*After a few seconds of happy vlog music*  
Hey guys, I’m back! I just got finished sword fighting with Octavia. She yelled at me because I kept licking the blades but it’s fine because I’ll just do it when she isn’t watching.  
“Hey bud!”   
Oh guys this is Indra. She’s kind of my grandma.  
“I am not.”  
Okay. Anyway, guys, Indra is leading the army into war, aren’t you Indra!  
“Yes, Ethan, I am, and you should be helping Octavia.”  
Oh, right, gotcha! Alright guys, I gotta blast.  
*from far away as Ethan runs away* “Keep your tongue off the swords!”  
Whatever, Indra!

*More happy vlog music*  
Hey guys I’m back with Niylah here! We’re about to make some wet leaves!   
WET LEAVES!  
WET LEAVES!  
WET LEAVES!  
“You mean tea?”  
WET LEAVES!  
*to the camera* “We’re making tea.”  
You’re ruining the fun, Niylah. Go back to your girlfriend.  
“At least Octavia doesn’t call tea wet leaves, you psycho.”  
Your girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend *he sticks his tongue out*  
“Ethan, stop teasing me.”  
*sticks tongue out again* Wet leaves! Wet leaves! Girlfriend! Girlfriend!  
“So long, Ethan.”   
Wait come back!

*Even more happy vlog music*  
*whispering* Oh guys, we’re in battle. I don’t know if I’m supposed to be vlogging this, but here we are. Everyone is shouting.  
Oh hey, Octavia.  
“Jaha would be proud of you.”  
Wow, thanks I real-

*Ethan is shot down*


End file.
